Gin
is the main antagonist of the Detective Conan franchise. He is a high-ranking official in the Black Organization and also gave Shinichi Kudō the APTX 4869 poison which has turned him into Conan EdogawaDetective Conan Manga; Chapter 1, page 34. He is mostly paired with Vodka which refers Gin as . History Two years ago, Shūichi Akai — a FBI agent, who was on a infiltrated mission, was promoted with the name Rye and was called to work under Gin, which their meeting was in a warehouse. It was a trap that was set by the FBI to capture Gin which they hope that he would bring them to their leaderDetective Conan Manga; Chapter 599, page 9. The Organization discovered Shūichi's job as a FBI agent, which Gin never showed up. According to Jodie it was due to a small mistake a FBI agent madeDetective Conan Manga; Chapter 599, page 10. Personality Gin is known as the most blood lusted killed in the Detective Conan series which is known by Shinichi only throughout seeing that Gin has the eyes of a cold-blooded killer that he killed countless numbers of peoples with no feeling of emotionDetective Conan Manga; Chapter 1, page 23. It is known by Haibara that Gin is a left-handed personDetective Conan Manga; Chapter 304, page 16, as seen how he mostly is holding his gun and taking away his cigarette. Of all criminals Sinichi/Conan has caught also with some help, Gin is the most unpredictable person for him, which he mostly miscalculating his movements. Gin cannot be easily trapped, evenly known, Gin knows many traps evenly professional ones which got set up by Conan which he was actually was trying to capture VodkaDetective Conan Manga; 383, page 11 – 12. Gin evenly can feel if something is warm which he then is noticing that someone has placed it shortly before, but Gin also has some moronic ideals when he get the chance to kill someone, which he mistook that inside the small sized lockers a adult can fit in which he later realizedDetective Conan Manga; Chapter 383, page 13 – 14. Appearance Gin wears a black hat and a black long jacket, noticed that the organization wears black because they want to look as crowsDetective Conan Manga; Chapter 16, page 18. He has long silver hair which was initially mistaken as yellowDetective Conan Anime; Episode 1. Gin got also cold eyes which he killed countless peoples without feeling a thing. Gin also got a scar of his left cheekbone, which happened by AkaiDetective Conan Manga; Chapter 504, page 13Detective Conan Manga; Chapter 599, page 4. Trivia * Gin's hair color made several changes through the anime. Initial it was first light brown, which later it has been changed to blonde and later silver which is the original hair color of Gin which is the same colored in the manga. * Gin can also mean "Silver" (銀) which is probably the same hair color match of Gin in the manga and later in the anime.